Sonic's Great Movie
Sonic's Great Movie is a 2021 American computer animated fantasy comedy drama adventure film produced by Kennedy Miller Mitchell and Village Roadshow Pictures, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Animated by Animal Logic, the film is based on the Sonic The Hedgehog media franchise produced by Sega and Sonic Team, which also produced the film. It was directed, produced, and co-written by George Miller, and stars the voices of John Travolta, Eva Bella, John Carroll Lynch, Mandy Patinkin, Nick Nolte, Jennifer Aniston, David Cross, Anna Faris, Justin Long, and Richard Kind. It is also Miller's first animated film since Happy Feet Two. The film is a continuation and adaptation of the franchise, where Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles The Echidna must unite their friends and collect all the Chaos Emeralds to stop Dr. Eggman. Harry Gregson-Williams and Lisa Gerrard composed the film's music. Released theatrically on the 1991 games' 30th anniversary on June 23, 2021, the film received generally positive reviews from critics and was a box office success, having to have grossed $974 million against a budget of $150 million. The film won the Golden Globe and BAFTA Awards for Best Animated Film, Best Actor for Travolta, Best Young Performer for Bella, Best Supporting Actor for Lynch, and Best Villain for Patinkin. Premise After 30 years, Sonic The Hedgehog, (John Travolta), Tails (Eva Bella) and Knuckles (John Carroll Lynch) must unite all of their friends and collect all the Chaos Emeralds to defeat the evil Dr. Robotnik (Mandy Patinkin) and save the world. Cast * John Travolta - Sonic the Hedgehog * Eva Bella - Tails * John Carroll Lynch - Knuckles the Echidna * Nick Nolte - Shadow the Hedgehog * David Cross - Jet the Hawk * Justin Long - Silver the Hedgehog * Jennifer Aniston - Amy Rose * TBD - Zooey * Mandy Patinkin - Dr. Eggman * TBD - Mandub the Baby Tarbosaurus/T-Rex Hybrid * Frank Welker - Doctor Eggman's pet Grey wolves * Dee Bradley Baker - Giant Frilled Lizard, Electric Eel, Lion, Sauroposeidon, Pteranodon, and All Many Animals/Dinosaurs/Prehistoric Creatures * Jeremy Irvine - Metal Sonic * John Finn as Mecha Sonic * Jim Caviezel as Robo Sonic * Colin Farrell as Espio the Chameleon * John Gallagher Jr. as Vector the Crocodile * Ally Maki as Charmy Bee * Anna Faris as Cream the Rabbit * Richard Kind as Big the Cat * Kelly Clarkson as Rouge the Bat * Scott Adsit as E-123 Omega * Annaleigh Ashford as Wave the Swallow * Hannah Hart as Blaze the Cat * Ana Ortiz as Sally Acorn * Jeremy Piven as Mighty the Armadillo * Jim Norton as Storm the Albatross * TBD as Cliff the Oryx * TBD as Roc the Oryx * TBD as Hubie the Guiron * TBD as Winston the Jiger * Sam Riegel as Hank the Zedus Rating The movie will be rated PG by the MPAA for Adventure Action, Mild Peril, and some violence. Category:Action Category:Sonic Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Video Games Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Category:2021 Category:Live Action Category:PG Category:Paramount Category:SEGA Category:Live Action / Animated Category:PG-rated films Category:Warner Bros Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Animated movies Category:Films directed by George Miller